The last blood lover side story's
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: a group of one-shots for the last blood lover this is where I put up all the side story's, it will have the lemon seen from the story due to my friend hating boyXboy things, will talk about how they came to be. I own nothing but my own charater's
1. Crystal story 1 german ver

The sun was shining in the towns market when it happen, we have heard of the stories of them, the monster's I mean, but we never seen them until it started raining; I was with my mom when it happen.

The rain came fast and we didn't know why we just went on with our meaningless life… boy were we wrong. How many lives were lost that day, how many were turned and never given a choice in the matter? I do not know the answer to my own and others question.

I guess I should explain as to what I am saying. On October 22 1905 was a bad day in human history. We were happy me and mommy and daddy even though they fight at times. Then it rain, dad said we needed to move it if we wanted to stay dry. We did not know of what lurked beyond the forest. As me and mommy and daddy ran for cover we heard screaming, we thought there were people who were afraid of thunder but it turned out to be monsters. "Was war das?" My mommy asked my daddy, she was frightened by the screams she heard. "Ich weiß nicht, aber es wird gut." My daddy told her and me, he knew I was also frightened by this. "Vater glaubst du, es ist ein Vampir?" I asked him out of fear for the stories to be true.

Then we saw it with our own eyes as we ran to our home… funny it was the only place I knew at the time. We saw Mr. Heart and his wife of 20 years on the grown bleeding from the neck. "Oh mein Gott, haben diese Vampire Ich weiß, sie haben." I said very loudly. I had no idea that their son was even around. "Armer Herr Und Frau Heart sie wollte nicht damit dies geschehen kann." My mommy said sadly, hoping their son was alive and not dead. "Herr Und Frau Reiter, Crystal laufen, bevor sie dich finden." We heard a voice say to us. "Shane, du bist ok?" My daddy and I asked we were both worry about our friend. Shane looked over me and saw his parents.

"Oh nein Mutter Vater, warum hast du sie bekommen?" He asked no one but me. We both believed in vampires and werewolves and stuff like that, when he baby-sit me we would pretend we were those things, now we were right to believe in them. We knew what to do. "Ich weiß nicht, warum die Vampire sie verlor aber sie haben Shane und dass es mir leid tut." I said sadly to him. Then we heard some one laughing at us. "So sorry for you're lost but I am still hungry and I think your kids maybe my next meal. How does that sound?" The voice said in a strange language. "Was wollen Sie?" My mommy asked the man, she didn't know what he had said but Shane did. "Nein, wir werden nicht die nächste Mahlzeit geworden!" Shane shouted at the man. "Shane, was hat er geasagt?" My daddy asked. "Er wills uns in seine nächste Mahlzeit geworden." He replyed angrily. "Shane, Crystal nehmen und laufen, verstehen sie?" Shane nodded and we both ran. Behind us we heard my mommy and daddy screaming.

"Mutter, vater…!" I screamed as we ran to the forest. All I could think about was my mommy and daddy's screaming for mercy and help from god. "Wir müssen zurück bo Shane, sie Hilfe brauchen!" I yelled at him. "Wollen Sie durch die Hände eines Vampirs sterben?"

"Nein, Shane…"

"Dann müssen wir in Bewegung bleiben, ok?"

"Ich bin ja zu sagen leid dass… Ich bin nur für meine Eltern Wohlbefinden sorgen."

Shane smiled and pulled me into a hug, he knew I had a big heart and I was just worrying about my mommy and daddy. "How cute, the kiddies are hugging… Now who should I eat first the big guy or the little girl?" The man said in the strange language. "Nein, Sie werden nicht essen, meine geliebte Crystal!" Shane soughed then he added "Ich werde es nicht zulassen." "Ha try and stop me kid!" With that the man jumped on to Shane and starts hitting him. "Shane nein, bitte ich werde alles tun, tun ihm nicht weh tun!" But my screams were not heard. Soon the fight ended and Shane was on the grown bleeding on the neck thanks to the man. "Shane wirst du leben?" I asked wile chocking on my tears. "Ich glaube nicht, keine Kleinen, aber wenn ich sterbe, dann bin ich bin für das Verlassen Sie allein in dieser Welt sorry, Sie brauchen nicht, dass wenn ich dann ziehen Sie warf Ich werde für dich sorgen…" Shane said with a sad yet kind voice. "Jemand irgend jemand bitte helfen Sie uns!" I yelled to anyone that was there and willing to help us. "Did you here that?" A new voice asked someone. "Yes, it sounded like a child crying for help." Another voice said. "Helfen Sie uns bitte!" I said to the two men that were coming closer. "Oh my gods Kurt get your ass over here, there's a little girl and a 17 year old boy here, the boy id bleeding by the neck!" A man said. This man had tri-color hair and sharp but kind crimson eyes. "Are you alright little one?" The man asked. I knew very little of the strange language. "Yes, I think so." I answer the best I could. "Kurt the child is alright. She is not hurt." I looked and saw his fangs. "VAMPIR!" I screamed then ran to Shane's side. "Shane mehr Vampire sind hier, was werden sie mit uns zu tun?" I asked him. Shane looked up at me and placed a wiry hand on my heard saying don't be afraid of them if they haven't hurt us. "Do not be afraid of us little girl, we will not hurt you two, but does this boy have a mother and a father?" Another vampire asked. "No, they will be together with my dead." I said sadly to them. "I do not understand, what has happen to them and what do you mean by you dead?" The Crimson eyed vampire asked.

"Vampires came to our town and killed all those we know and love. We ran, and yet here was someone waiting for someone like me and Shane. If you want to help us, please save Shane?" I asked them both. "Do not worry little one, we will, the reason we asked that if he had a mom or a dad is because we have to turn him. We will take you with us because you have no one too, when you can be turned like Shane or die of old age, sound fare to you?" I looked up and saw nothing but kindness in his voice. "May I ask for your name's Sir?" The man smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You may call me Yami, and my friend over there with your brother is Kurt. What is your name little one?" I laughed and said "He is not my brother, and it is Crystal Rider sir."

"Crystal, was dieser Mann geht mit mir machen?" Shane screamed at me. "Biegen Sie in einen Vampir Ich schätze." I said back to him as I grabed his hand. "Do not worry child soon you will live again, I know that death is something that is unwelcome to you, your little friend will be with you as well she wasn't hurt when you fought off that rouged vampire, just relax and sleep." Kurt whisper to him. With that Shane fell asleep. And Kurt turned him into on of their own. "Now then, come Crystal we must go home now." Yami said to me, as if I was his daughter. "What about my mother and father we can not go see if they are still alive?" I asked them both. "No, who knows if Pegasus is in there and still killing more people." Yami said to me.

At the time I didn't know who Pegasus was but now I do. I am happy that Yami and Kurt found us that day.


	2. English ver

The sun was shining in the towns market when it happen, we have heard of the stories of them, the monster's I mean, but we never seen them until it started raining; I was with my mom when it happen.

The rain came fast and we didn't know why we just went on with our meaningless life… boy were we wrong. How many lives were lost that day, how many were turned and never given a choice in the matter? I do not know the answer to my own and others question.

I guess I should explain as to what I am saying. On October 22 1905 was a bad day in human history. We were happy me and mommy and daddy even though they fight at times. Then it rain, dad said we needed to move it if we wanted to stay dry. We did not know of what lurked beyond the forest. As me and mommy and daddy ran for cover we heard screaming, we thought there were people who were afraid of thunder but it turned out to be monsters. "What was that?" My mommy asked my daddy, she was frightened by the screams she heard. "I do not know but it will be good." My daddy told her and me, he knew I was also frightened by this. "Father, do you think it is a vampire?" I asked him out of fear for the stories to be true.

Then we saw it with our own eyes as we ran to our home… funny it was the only place I knew at the time. We saw Mr. Heart and his wife of 20 years on the grown bleeding from the neck. "Oh my God, it was the vampires I know they did it." I said very loudly. I had no idea that their son was even around. "Poor Mr. And Mrs. Heart they did not want this to happen." My mommy said sadly, hoping their son was alive and not dead. "Mr. And Mrs. Reiter, Crystal run before they find you." We heard a voice say to us. "Shane, you're ok?" My daddy and I asked we were both worry about our friend. Shane looked over me and saw his parents.

"Oh no, father, mother, why did they get you?" He asked no one but me. We both believed in vampires and werewolves and stuff like that, when he baby-sit me we would pretend we were those things, now we were right to believe in them. We knew what to do. "I do not know why the vampires they lost but they have Shane and that I'm sorry." I said sadly to him. Then we heard some one laughing at us. "So sorry for you're lost but I am still hungry and I think your kids maybe my next meal. How does that sound?" The voice said in a strange language. "What do you want?" My mommy asked the man, she didn't know what he had said but Shane did. "No, we will not become the next meal!" Shane shouted at the man. "Shane, what he has said?" My daddy asked. "He wills us to become his next meal." He replyed angrily. "Shane and Crystal take lead for them?" Shane nodded and we both ran. Behind us we heard my mommy and daddy screaming.

"Mother, father…!" I screamed as we ran to the forest. All I could think about was my mommy and daddy's screaming for mercy and help from god. "We need to bo back Shane, they need help!" I yelled at him. "Do you want to die at the hands of a vampire?"

"No, Shane…"

"Then we have to keep moving, ok?"

"I am sorry to say that yes… And I am only for my parents' well-being."

Shane smiled and pulled me into a hug, he knew I had a big heart and I was just worrying about my mommy and daddy. "How cute, the kiddies are hugging… Now who should I eat first the big guy or the little girl?" The man said in the strange language. "No, you will not eat, my beloved Crystal!" Shane soughed then he added "I will not allow it." "Ha try and stop me kid!" With that the man jumped on to Shane and starts hitting him. "Shane no please I'll do anything do not hurt him!" But my screams were not heard. Soon the fight ended and Shane was on the grown bleeding on the neck thanks to the man. "Shane will you live?" I asked wile chocking on my tears. "I do not know little friend, But when I die, then I'm sorry for leaving you alone in this world, you do not need that if I then drag threw I will take care of you…" Shane said with a sad yet kind voice. "Someone anyone please help us!" I yelled to anyone that was there and willing to help us. "Did you here that?" A new voice asked someone. "Yes, it sounded like a child crying for help." Another voice said. "Please help us!" I said to the two men that were coming closer. "Oh my gods Kurt get your ass over here, there's a little girl and a 17 year old boy here, the boy is bleeding by the neck!" A man said. This man had tri-color hair and sharp but kind crimson eyes. "Are you alright little one?" The man asked. I knew very little of the strange language. "Yes, I think so." I answer the best I could. "Kurt the child is alright. She is not hurt." I looked and saw his fangs. "VAMPIRE!" I screamed then ran to Shane's side. "Shane more vampires are here, what are they to do with us?" I asked him. Shane looked up at me and placed a wiry hand on my heard saying don't be afraid of them if they haven't hurt us. "Do not be afraid of us little girl, we will not hurt you two, but does this boy have a mother and a father?" Another vampire asked. "No, they will be together with my dead." I said sadly to them. "I do not understand, what has happen to them and what do you mean by you dead?" The Crimson eyed vampire asked.

"Vampires came to our town and killed all those we know and love. We ran, and yet here was someone waiting for someone like me and Shane. If you want to help us, please save Shane?" I asked them both. "Do not worry little one, we will, the reason we asked that if he had a mom or a dad is because we have to turn him. We will take you with us because you have no one too, when you can be turned like Shane or die of old age, sound fare to you?" I looked up and saw nothing but kindness in his voice. "May I ask for your name's Sir?" The man smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You may call me Yami, and my friend over there with your brother is Kurt. What is your name little one?" I laughed and said "He is not my brother, and it is Crystal Rider sir."

"Crystal, what does this man do to me?" Shane screamed at me. "Turn into a vampire I guess." I said back to him as I grabed his hand. "Do not worry child soon you will live again, I know that death is something that is unwelcome to you, your little friend will be with you as well she wasn't hurt when you fought off that rouged vampire, just relax and sleep." Kurt whisper to him. With that Shane fell asleep. And Kurt turned him into on of their own. "Now then, come Crystal we must go home now." Yami said to me, as if I was his daughter. "What about my mother and father we can not go see if they are still alive?" I asked them both. "No, who knows if Pegasus is in there and still killing more people." Yami said to me.

At the time I didn't know who Pegasus was but now I do. I am happy that Yami and Kurt found us that day.


End file.
